The field of the invention relates to devices having a memory, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for the non-disruptive exchange of PCMCIA interface devices and modules interconnected with one or more devices having a memory.
Standardization of interfaces for devices having a memory, for example, computers, at a board level has been an area of intense interest in recent years. Standardization of such connections permit convenient connection of external peripheral devices, such as modems, disk drives, and memory modules, with the device having a memory, for example a computer. The continuing trend towards smaller, faster, and lighter computers has resulted in the development of laptop, notebook, and handheld computers. An interface standard for interfacing small peripheral devices to small computer systems such as handheld and notebook computers, has been provided by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) of Sunnyvale California. A description of the physical structure of the PCMCIA interface may be found in PCMCIA publication D-204.
In addition to conventional portable computer systems, miniaturization of microcomputers has led to the incorporation of microcomputers into a number of consumer items such as electronic hand held devices, such as personal digital assistants, facsimile devices, video games, and the like. The use of the PCMCIA card or module in such applications permits the exchange of data and software between the card, or module and the host device, a device having a memory, for example a computer.
One difficulty inherent in the use of conventional PCMCIA cards, or modules, lies in the need to deactivate a device before inserting or removing a PCMCIA card, or module. It is known that failing to deactivate a processor may lead to disruption of the processor operation due to transients generated during module insertion or removal. Because of the importance of computing devices using PCMCIA modules, A need exists for an apparatus for adding, removing, and interconnecting PCMCIA cards, or modules, with one or more host devices without causing disruption, corruption, or lost data on the host device.
Accordingly, an apparatus for non-disruptively interconnecting PCMCIA, cards, or modules, from a host device is needed. It is desirable that such an apparatus allow modules to be added to and removed from one or more host devices without requiring the removal of electrical power. Additionally, such an apparatus must allow the host device to detect when modules are inserted and removed.